Boats are conventionally configured with covered areas for specific applications. For example, fishing boats have open decks with covered helm consoles, passenger boats have covered cockpits and cabins, and work boats have covered deck areas for stowing supplies and equipment thereon and thereunder. Once a boat is purchased for a specific application, its covered area layout is largely set by that application. Only minor changes to the boat's layout of covered area are generally possible after the boat has been fabricated, for example, by deploying temporary canopies or covers over uncovered areas.
What is needed is a boat having covered areas that are convertible for different applications.